A Frozen Wintery Melody For You and Me…
by Egyptian Samurai
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be one of the best and most celebrated holidays of the year, right? But for Medli, it's not and nobody knows why. And if Komali and Link hear Medli singing with Zelda during the celebration, how will they react? Or more importantly, how will Komali react to Medli when she sings for him, and tells him the horrific truth about her past? Medli/Komali & Zelink.


_**Author's Note:**_**Hey everybody, it's Egyptian Samurai again. Welcome back, and Merry Christmas. I hope you all are having a really nice holiday right now like I am. So, I've decided to do a long, but nice one-shot for you guys. So, you're welcome. :D. Anyways, this is a Legend of Zelda, Wind Waker fanfiction, (more like songfic if you ask me), for one of my all-time favorite video game couples ever, Komali and Medli! YAY! :D So what's the point of this? There are a lot few female characters that I love a lot who I can picture with a BEAUTIFUL singing voice, and Medli is one of them, and so is the lovely Princess Zelda. And the two songs that I'm using are from Disney's newest film they've ever made, and it's called "Frozen". I love that movie, and I highly recommend it to those Disney fans out there to watch it if they have the time to do that. **

**Anyways, I do ****_NOT_********own the Legend of Zelda series, the game Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker, or any of the characters either. And I do ****_NOT_****own the movie, "Frozen", or the two songs "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" , and "Let it Go." They all belong to their original owners. I'm just borrowing them for fun. ;). And just to warn you, Medli seems really OOC throughout most of the story, but she does get back into her character eventually. Heheheh. Okay then, enough with the chit-chat for now, and let's hop to it. Here we go...**

_**Summary:**_**Christmas is supposed to be one of the best and most celebrated holidays of the year, right? But for Medli, it's not and nobody knows why. And if Komali and Link hear Medli singing with Zelda during the celebration, how will they react? Or more importantly, how will Komali react to Medli when she sings for him, and tells him the truth about her distant past? Medli x Komali, and hinted with Link x Zelda. **

_**A Frozen Wintery Melody For You and Me…**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Christmas. It was that one out of the few times of year where families and friends get together and celebrate each other's time and company by having a gourmet feast and gathering around a tall pine tree to sing songs and open and exchange gifts with each other. And they would also open up more gifts in the morning that have been stowed away underneath the Christmas tree. And the tree is usually covered with snow and many colourful ornaments, and on the very top of the tree itself was either a beautiful porcelain doll dressed up like an angel or a simple silvery golden star that gleamed in the moonlight. And in less than a few hours, all the townspeople of Outset Island and many other visitors from a few regions from all over the Great Sea will have gathered around together to celebrate a particular, but one of the most greatest holidays of the year.

After a long day of bustling around in preparation for this special holiday, many people who lived on Outset Island were gathering around at the silvery snow-covered ocean shores waiting for their guests to arrive before they could begin their wintery festivities. When a few minutes passed by, fresh and pure white snowflakes began to fall from the multi-coloured evening sky as the cool, crisp wind began to howl like a starving wolf. And before anyone even knew it, the Rito began flying in from the North with the Koroks following them closely behind them. The remaining golden, amber sunlight provided them just enough time to arrive on the island's frozen shores.

And when the Ritos and the Koroks arrived on the shoreline, many of them embraced with the ones who invited them to Outset. One certain young Rito who appeared to be in his late teens to early twenties was passing through the crowd of the other Ritos and Koroks in search of something, or someone I should say. The young Rito had deep tan skin, shoulder length pure white hair, and ruby-red eyes, and he was clothed in a long-sleeved crimson red tunic, a pair of white pants, and a pair of jet black winter boots along with a long navy blue woolen cloak and a matching pair of black winter gloves.

"Hey! Komali! Over here!" a young boy's voice called out to the young Rito when he turned around and smiled brightly at what he saw.

"Hey! What's up, Link? How've you been?" Komali asked as he and one of his closest friends, Link, high-fived each other.

Link was a young Hylian that was around Komali's age with short dirty blonde hair that reached about halfway down his neck, deep sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin tone, and he was clothed in a deep forest green tunic, light gray pants, dark brown winter boots, and a crimson red woolen cloak and black winter gloves.

And as for his little sister, Aryll, who was around twelve to fourteen years of age, she was had the same dirty blonde hair that was swept into two pigtail braids, pale complexion and the sapphire blue eyes as Link dressed in a pale violet dress with a dark blue hooded cloak and a pair of icy blue winter boots. She stood behind Link and another Hylian girl named Zelda that was another friend of Link's and Komali's.

The young Hylian girl rushed forward past Link and Aryll to catch Komali in hug. She had waist length golden hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin tone and she was all bundled up in an inky coloured cloak, pure white winter boots, and ocean blue winter gloves, and she was dressed in white leggings, and a long-sleeved pale pink dress that reached halfway down the lower half of her legs. She also had a pair of tiny crystal-like milky earrings, and a small rosy pink hair ribbon that she often wore as a headband.

"Hi Komali. We missed you." Zelda beamed as she threw her arm around the young Rito's neck.

"Hey Zelda, I missed you guys too." Komali smiled back as he returned the embrace to the young golden-haired Hylian girl.

When Zelda let her arms fall to her sides and stepped back, Aryll then quickly seized the opportunity to go up and say 'Hi' to a distant friend.

"Hey Aryll. Long-time no see, huh?" Komali smiled at the twelve-year-old female Hylian as he raised a hand and gently tousled her hair.

"Hi Komali." Aryll looked up at him with her adorable sky blue eyes. "Where's Medli?"

Komali's face fell and he remained silent for a moment before he replied, "I'm actually not sure where she went. She was here a few minutes ago, and now she ran off somewhere. I just hope that she didn't go too far, or else she won't be able to find her way back here before it gets way too dark."

"Don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine. Or at least I hope so." Zelda placed a comforting hand on Komali's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile of hope. He then returned a smile to Zelda before he found himself flat on his front when something hard and icy cold hit him in the back of the head.

"OW! That hurt. LINK!" Komali yelled as he got back upon his feet while he placed a hand on the back of his head and lightly massaged the spot that was hit with his fingers. With an evil smirk planted on his face, he gathered up a handful of snow with his free hand and began to form it into a snowball. And with one swing of his arm, he threw it at Link, who now had a look that was a mix of fear and playfulness.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Komali! Put that snowball down right now- AH!" Link shouted in pain as he felt the snowball hit him in the right side of his ribcage before he fell flat on his back to the snow-covered ground.

"Well that's what you get for starting a snowball fight with me, you idiot!" Komali yelled back laughing as he threw another snowball at Link. And it wasn't long before Zelda and Aryll had joined in the fun when they tossing snow everywhere and were running around all over the place and laughing at each other while enjoying each other's company.

**A Half Hour Later…**

And before long, it was time for everyone to head inside and get ready for the upcoming gourmet Christmas feast. Link put an arm around Zelda's slim waist and took Aryll's hand in his own before he led the two girls away from the outside wintery world and followed Komali inside of one of the toasty warm cottages where the feast was being held.

After a while of helping out with supper, no one except for Komali and his friends had noticed that someone in particular was still not here.

"Where's Medli? She still hasn't shown up. I wonder where she could be…" Zelda mumbled in a low voice loud enough for Link to hear her.

"I don't know. But she should get in here before she dies out in the cold." Link nodded in reply.

Unknown to them, Aryll was standing in the doorway of the cottage with her blue eyes shining with concern while staring at a small figure that was found seated on the wooden doorstep.

The figure was another female Rito who was around Zelda's age that had long blood-red hair, which was in a tight, low ponytail, that reached all the way to the ground, pale skin tone, and ruby-red eyes just like Komali, and she was clothed in a simple dark blue long dress that reached down a little ways past her knees and a pair of bright yellow stockings that reached up to her knees. She also had an icy blue woolen hooded cloak, dark blue winter gloves, white boots, and a deep olive-green headband with a tiny golden clasp on it in the front. And a small golden lyre was strapped tightly to her back as its smooth, shiny surface shimmered in the starlight.

"Medli, please come inside!" Aryll called out to the figure. "It's already gotten dark, and we're ready to start supper. So please come inside before you freeze to death out there!"

Medli only just turned her head slightly to the side to meet her gaze with Aryll's while she whispered softly in a sad tone of voice, "I'm not very hungry right now. Go ahead and start without me. And besides, even if I am starving, I'm not in the right to have anything to eat right now. And the thought of food only makes me feel sick to my stomach."

"Why?" Aryll asked feeling eager to find a way to persuade the young Rito girl to change her mind about having supper.

"Never mind Aryll, just forget I ever said anything…" And right before anyone could grasp the chance to stop her, Medli then rose to her feet and took off into the night, leaving Aryll with no choice but to be left alone. And Aryll only just sighed to herself as she closed the door and left to join in the rest of her friends and family for supper.

**Five To Ten Minutes Later…**

Soon, after she sprinted her way through the deep and frozen snow, Medli collapsed to her knees and she suddenly broke down into tears. She slammed a crumpled up fist into the snow and her quiet gasps slowly turned into loud sobs as her tears fell onto the hem of the dress' skirt. She slowly raised her hands to her head and pressed them into her temples. Her sobs echoed throughout the wide open space and they seemed to compete with the sound of the gentle, cool breeze that blew through her hair. She then brought her knees up and pressed them against her chest and buried her face into her arms as she continued to let more of her tears show.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Why haven't you come back inside yet?" a smooth, husky voice called out from behind the girl.

Medli then slowly turned her head and met her teary gaze with a young male Rito that stood a few feet away from her holding a fiery lantern that glowed as bright as a beam of light.

The lantern's candle glowed so brightly that Medli was able to search and find the sharp facial features of the young Rito that she'd immediately recognize the moment she saw them.

"Komali. How long have you been standing there?" Medli asked trying her best to cover up the tone of sadness her voice held with anger.

"That doesn't matter, now answer the question." Komali frowned at the girl with disapproval of her attitude.

"No. Just go away and leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this." The girl replied turning her head away from the boy.

"Well neither am I, now come on. We've got to get back inside before you end up dying from hypothermia." Komali already felt himself beginning to lose patience with her. He then approached Medli and reached out a hand, waiting for her to accept it.

While she sighed to herself and shook her head slightly, Medli then hesitantly put her own hand in Komali's, and let him pull her back up to her own feet with just one ounce of his strength. She also felt his arm snake around her shoulder blades, and they slowly began to make their way back to the cottage for supper. The lantern threw enough bright light to see what was up ahead of them, and their clothes offered a lot of warmth against the winter's bitter cold weather. There was an awkward silence between the two Ritos throughout most of their walk back, and then Komali was the first to break it.

"You know Medli, as much as I hate to admit it, I sometimes have such a hard time understanding girls like you." He managed to say in hopes of not offending her.

"That's okay. I don't expect you or anyone else to understand me. I guess that's the way it is…" she whispered averting her gaze away from the boy's face.

"Yeah? And there was this one question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. Every time a special holiday such as Christmas or whatever comes around, why you start shutting people out and give them attitude? Why are you doing this me and the rest of our friends?" Komali asked as he tightened his arm around the red-haired female by his side.

"I don't know… But I don't feel like saying anything about it right now." She sighed to herself again while she rested her head on Komali's shoulder. Then the duo remained silent for the rest of the way back, and when they entered the cottage, they avoided each other's gaze, even though Komali sat next to Medli throughout supper.

And the way of how Medli ignored Komali made him feel extremely uneasy, and because of that, he earned a few stares from Aryll, Link, and Zelda, which made him feel more awkward for him.

The gourmet feast made up of the following foods that was being served: elixir soup, roast beef, mashed potatoes and warm loaves of bread, a salad of fresh fruits and vegetables, and some baked cookies and tiny chocolate and vanilla cakes. And after everyone, the residents of Outset Island, the Ritos and the Koroks, had their share of this incredible banquet, most of them went over to the one pine tree that was covered from top to bottom in snow and many colourful decorations, and of course it had the beautiful porcelain doll dressed up as an angel that was holding a tiny silvery golden star that glowed in her small, delicate hands. While all of this was going on, Komali and Link noticed that Aryll and her friend Makar were at the foot of the tree going through the huge cluster of presents of different colours, shapes and sizes in search of theirs.

But then, they both heard something coming from all the way down the hallway, which sounded like singing. Then they remained quiet so they could hear the singing better. And after a few seconds, they immediately recognized the owners of the two voices that seemed to blend in together in perfect harmony.

As the boys made their way down the hallway, and into the basement of the cottage, they found Zelda and Medli singing together, and dancing around gracefully while they were playing musical notes of two lyres. And one of the windows was left open, and a cool blast of wind blew freshly fallen snowflakes inside of the cottage, making them seem to be dancing in the wintery breeze around the girls.

(_Medli Singing, __**Zelda singing**_)

_Medli: 'Cause for the first time in forever…_

**_Zelda: _**_ Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!_

_Medli: You don't have to be afraid_

_**Zelda: No escape from the storm inside of me!**_

_ Medli: We can work this out together_

_**Zelda: I can't control the curse!**_

_ Medli: We'll reverse the storm you've made_

**_ Zelda: Medli, please, you'll only make it worse!_**

_ Medli: Don't panic_

_**Zelda: There's so much fear!**_

_Medli: We'll make the sun shine bright_

**_Zelda: You're not safe here!_**

_ Medli: We can face this thing together_

**_ Zelda: No!_**

_ Medli: We can change this winter weather_

**_Zelda: AHHHHH..._**

_Medli: And everything will be all right..._

**_Zelda: I CAN'T!_**

And as the song came to a close, more snow blew in from outside and it hit both of the girls so hard that they fell over. And as they sat up and looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice that Komali and Link were even there, staring at them in silence.

Zelda glanced over her shoulder, and when she saw the two boys staring at her and Medli, she was able to say without stuttering, "Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought we could come and get you guys to come up and open presents. Why? Are we interrupting something?" Link asked as he began to go back up the stairs.

"Medli, I need to talk with you alone." Komali said in a serious tone of voice.

"Okay then, we'll leave you to it." Zelda nodded as she followed Link back up stairs.

For a moment, neither of them said a word to each other until Medli spat out, "What do want?"

"I want to know why you keep on shutting me out, especially around this time of year. Why do you keep on doing this every year? Did something happen that I should know about?" Komali crossed his arms over his chest, while his ruby-red eyes flashed with frustration.

"Are you really sure you want to know? And besides, it's kind of a long story." Medli stared back at him with a pained look on her face.

"Yes. I promise that I won't tell anyone." Komali held his hand out to the red-haired female Rito standing before him.

"Okay then, but once you've made that promise, you can't go back on your word." She warned him before she extended her hand out and placed it in Komali's hand.

The girl was speechless for a few seconds before she began with her story. "Okay, first off, Christmas has really never been my most favorite time of the year."

"Why's that?"

"Around seven years ago, on the night of the Winter Solstice, way before I came to Dragon Roost Island, my parents and older brother, Aaron, died in a severe thunder-storm while they were sailing the Great Sea on a rescue mission to find some kids who went missing during that time. They also left me at home by myself because I was too young and too small to be able to take part in a dangerous event like that. Especially if it's far away from home for long periods of time. Anyways, while they were sailing to their destination, a hurricane came and then a huge tidal wave washed over their ship, bringing it into the ocean for them to drown. It was on the night of Christmas Eve that my family had been confirmed dead after the incident, and you have no idea how devastated I was when I got the news. I just felt like that it was my fault that they suffered and died a very painful death that could've been easily prevented from happening."

"And how was that your fault?"

"I wasn't there to protect, let alone save them. And then I eventually ended up running away from home because the other girls in the village that I used to live in made bullied me because of what happened, even though they were already making fun of me for many other different reasons."

"What were they making fun of you for? For being different from the rest of them?"

"No not exactly. It was because of me being a half-breed. Half Rito, half Hylian to be precise. My father was a Rito while my mother was Hylian. Aaron was a half-breed too. That's why I have red hair and pale skin and that I also have the ability to fly like you. After I ran off, I fell into the ocean and I almost drowned and nearly died suffering from hypothermia. But then Quill came in and saved me at the last possible second, and then he brought me to Dragon Roost Island and adopted me, since no one else wanted to take me in. I know that must've sounded weird to you, but that was what happened and why I never really looked forward to Christmas." Medli managed to finally finish before she broke down into tears.

Feeling sorry for the poor Rito girl, Komali then wrapped his arms around Medli while she threw her own arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes feel that I can let go of the past and move on with my life." She managed to say through her gasps and sobs.

"No. Don't apologize for anything Medli. It wasn't your fault that all of this happened." Komali pulled away and cupped the side of Medli's face with one hand and wiped away a few of her tears. "I actually know how that feels. Didn't you forget that time where my grandmother passed away from an unknown, but incurable illness that couldn't be treated?"

Medli only sighed again. "Yes."

"You and Link were there to help me get through my hard time. So please let me be there for you… Like you were there for me." Komali gave her a reassuring smile before he pulled her back into his embrace.

When they pulled away again, Medli finally looked Komali in the eyes. "Thanks. And there was this one small gift that I've been wanting to share with you for a long time, but I was a little too scared to show you, because I wasn't sure if you wanted to have it or not. It's not much really, but can you please take it anyways? This is my way of saying 'thank you for being my friend' and 'Merry Christmas' to you."

Komali only nodded as he stood back and watched Medli take the golden lyre that she always carried around with her up in her arms and lightly began to run her fingers over the lyre's strings as she played a few notes. And after some notes have been played, Medli also began to sing some words to a song that she always held closely in her heart. She drew in a deep breath before she began to sing the following words:

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_ Not a footprint to be seen…_

_ A kingdom of isolation_

_ And it looks like I'm the queen…_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_ Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_

_ Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_ Be the good girl you always have to be_

_ Conceal, don't feel, and don't let them know…_

_ Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_ Can't hold it back anymore_

_ Let it go! Let it go!_

_ Turn away and slam the door._

_ I don't care what they're going to say!_

_ Let the storm rage on!_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

As she continued to sing and play with lyre's strings, Medli felt her face turn to a light shade of pink when she felt Komali smile at her talents. But she was able to keep a smile on her face while tears of joy began to form in the corner of her ruby-red eyes and run down the sides of her face.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

_ And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._

_ It's time to see what I can do,_

_ To test the limits and break through…_

_ No right! No wrong! No rules for me…_

_ I'm free!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_ I am one with the wind and sky_

_ Let it go! Let it go!_

_ You'll never see me cry._

_ Here I stand, and here I stay!_

_ Let the storm rage on!"_

She was sure that her face was on fire and that she was going to break out crying again since her love's gaze never left her as kept going, and felt that she can't quit in the middle of the song. But she persevered, and she kept her melodic, beautiful voice strong and steady as kept going for him anyways.

_ "My power flurries through the air into the ground,_

_ My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around._

_ And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

_ I'm never going back… the past is in the past!_

_ Let it go! Let it go…_

_ And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_ Let it go! Let it go!_

_ That perfect girl is gone._

_ Here I stand in the light of day._

_ Let the storm rage on!_

_ The cold never bothered me anyway…" _

Komali now only stared at Medli with a look of surprize and pleasure when she finally finished the song. He then threw his arms around her again as he said, "Wow. You've got a beautiful voice Medli. You should sing more often. Thank you for singing for me, I really loved it. And I think it's time for me to give you my gift before I forget."

Medli looked up at him as she protested, "No. No need for you to get me a gift. I didn't ask for anything this year. And besides, I've got everything that I need right here-"

But before she could finish her sentence, Komali cupped her neck with one hand and quickly brought her face close to his. And without warning, the boy crashed his lips into Medli's, preventing her from protesting anymore. Medli seemed to be stunned at first, but then she finally surrendered and began to kiss Komali back. She slid his arms around his neck as she felt his arms snake around her waist.

Then the demand for air parted them when Medli said, "Well. I guess that one's an exception. Merry Christmas Komali. I love you…"

"Merry Christmas Medli. And I love you more…" Komali nodded with a smile on his face before he pulled Medli back into his arms for another hot kiss…

_THE END_

**_Author's Note:_**** Aww, isn't Komali so sweet to Medli? He is, isn't he? Okay, I'll admit. It could've been better, but I like it the way it is because it came out a lot better than I thought. And I'm actually quite proud of it. I'm sorry that I made it way too long, I'll be sure to shorten it up for next time.I only used the second half of "For the First Time in Forever", because I wanted to keep this one-shot story at a reasonable length, and besides, I like the second half better than the first because of how powerful and moving it is while its playing during one of the most emotional scenes in "Frozen". Okay now, remember to Rate and Review, and as always, NO rude comments please. Other than that, thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoyed this, and have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Bye for now, and see you all next time. ;)**


End file.
